Bruised and Cauterized
by Chillimouse
Summary: Nach dem Quidditch-Spiel. Mine leckt Dracos Wunden. ;


**Bruised and Cauterized**

Ein lautes Jubeln war zu hören und grün-silberne Fahnen und Banner wurden geschwenkt, während Lee Jordan lautstark verkündete: „Das sind wieder zehn Punkte für Slytherin, erzielt durch Montague! Es steht nun fünfzig zu dreißig für Slytherin. Die Gryffindors sollten sich jetzt lieber mal anstrengen."

Ihre Meinung dazu taten sowohl der Gryffindor-Fanblock, als auch die Spieler mit empörten Rufen und Flüchen kund.

Die Slytherin-Spieler auf dem Feld feixten und auch Draco warf ein Grinsen rüber zu den Zuschauerrängen, doch nur ein einziges Mädchen wusste was es damit auf sich hatte. Es war kein gewinnendes, hämisches Grinsen. Es war ein liebes, ehrliches Lächeln und es galt einer bestimmten Person. Hermine Granger.

Während Ron neben ihr beinahe ausrastete und „Das war doch ein FOUL! Mal ehrlich!", brüllte, hielt sich Hermine denkbar zurück und lächelte nur leicht, fast unmerklich, vor sich hin.

Das Lächeln gefror ihr aber, als im nächsten Moment Jack Sloper, einer der Gryffindor-Treiber, mit Draco zusammenstieß und beide von ihren Besen stürzten. Sie befand sich in einer Art Schreckstarre, konnte nicht schreien, nichts sagen, nicht mal atmen.

Ein Raunen ging durch die gesamte Zuschauermenge und das wilde Gemurmel ebbte erst ab, als die beiden gefallenen Spieler wieder auf dem Weg nach oben waren. Sie hatten es relativ heil überstanden, auch wenn Draco an sich halten musste, um dem Gryffindor nicht zu seinen Schrammen noch ein blaues Auge zu verpassen.

Mine atmete noch erleichtert durch, als plötzlich lautes Gebrüll das Quidditchfeld erfüllte. Auf Seiten Slytherins in Form von gelöstem Gejubel, auf Seiten Gryffindors in Form von wütendem Protest. Bevor Hermine herausgefunden hatte was passiert war, wurde es schon von Lee ausgerufen: Draco hatte den Schnatz gefangen und somit das Spiel für sich entschieden, was Glück im Unglück gewesen zu sein schien, da er ja bloß durch seinen unfreiwilligen Abstieg gerade eher im unteren Teil des Feldes gewesen war, in dem sich eben auch gerade der Schnatz befunden hatte.

Harry, der in wesentlich höheren Gefilden verkehrte und den Schnatz nicht mal außerhalb von Dracos Hand zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, ärgerte sich deswegen umso mehr.

Während nun die meisten ihrer Mitschüler aufgestanden waren, blieb Hermine einfach nur zwischen den anderen sitzen und so fiel es niemandem auf, dass sie breit grinste und sich für Draco freute.

Der Rest der Schülerschaft bewegte sich nun langsam zurück in Richtung Schloss um zu feiern, beziehungsweise sich über die andere Mannschaft aufzuregen.

„Geht schon mal vor. Ich komm dann später nach.", sagte Draco zu Blaise und den anderen und ging dann allein zum Spielfeldrand um sich auf eine schmale Holzbank zu setzen. Er nahm seine Arm- und Schienbeinschoner ab und stellte mehrere Schürfwunden auf seinen Unterarmen fest.

Das war nichts Neues, abgesehen vom dunklen Mal an seinem linken Arm hatte Draco einige Narben vom Quidditch.

Er verzog das Gesicht ein wenig, als er einen der frischen Kratzer leicht mit dem Zeigefinger berührte.

„Nicht anfassen.", Hermines sanfte, aber bestimmte Stimme durchbrach die Stille, woraufhin Draco seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung wandte und lächelte. „Das hier wird helfen.", erklärte Mine und hielt ein Fläschchen hoch, während sie sich neben Draco auf die Bank setzte.

„Das wird brennen.", befürchtete der jedoch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„_Das_ auch.", gab sein Gegenüber ohne weiteres zu und fing bereits an etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf ein Taschentuch zu träufeln.

Draco hielt ihr den Arm widerwillig hin, da er wusste, dass er so oder so keine Chance haben würde, dazu kannte er Hermine gut genug. Die war jetzt dabei die erste Wunde mit dem feuchten Taschentuch abzutupfen.

„Moah, die Wunden einfach so heilen zu lassen würde viel weniger wehtun.", murrte Draco.

Mine blickte leicht missbilligend auf. „Und wesentlich länger dauern. Außerdem verhindert Diptam-Essenz, dass du noch mehr von denen hier bekommst." Sie tippte auf eine besonders lange Narbe, die noch von Seidenschnabels Angriff auf Draco in der dritten Klasse stammte.

Draco schnaubte, während Hermine unbeirrt weiter seine Wunden, mittlerweile war sie beim linken Arm angelangt, bearbeitete.

„Warte mal.", sagte Draco plötzlich. „Woher hast du das Zeug eigentlich? Schleppst du das etwa zu jedem Quidditchspiel mit?"

Mine hielt kurz inne und spitzte dann die Lippen etwas. „Nur wenn du spielst.", murmelte sie unschuldig was Draco ein breites Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte. Leise begann er zu glucksen. „Sehr interessant.", sagte er und schaute die Brünette frech an.

„Ach, shh.", zischte sie und drückte das getränkte Taschentuch etwas unsanft auf Dracos Wange, wo sich die letzte Schramme befand.

„Ugh!", gab er laut von sich und kniff die Augen, ob des Schmerzes, zusammen. Trotzdem hörte er nicht auf, er musste bloß noch heftiger lachen.

„Wirst du jetzt wohl mal aufhören zu lachen?", fragte Hermine autoritär, konnte es sich aber selbst nicht wirklich verkneifen in Dracos Gelächter einzustimmen.

„Ich kann nicht, das ist einfach zu niedlich.", brachte er amüsiert hervor.

„Oh du Penner!", mokierte sich Mine und gab Draco einen deftigen Schlag auf den rechten Oberarm, dass ein lautes Klatschgeräusch die Stille durchbrach. Dieser brachte Draco jedoch _noch_ mehr zum Lachen.

„Jetzt hör auf oder ich tu dir richtig weh!", drohte Hermine nun so ernst sie nur konnte und sah Draco eindringlich an. Der hörte nun tatsächlich auf zu lachen und sah sie skeptisch grinsend an.

„Ja.", machte Mine noch mal deutlich. „Denkst du das könnte ich nicht?"

„Können würdest du es sicher.", sagte Draco, zog dann ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand zu sich herüber und küsste Hermine unerwartet sanft. „Aber…du würdest es sicher nicht tun."

Er grinste wissend, ließ ihr Kinn los und lehnte sich zurück.

Mine sah ihn für einige Sekunden starr an, seufzte dann und verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, würde ich nicht.", gab sie zu und warf Draco dann ein schiefes Lächeln zu.

Er lächelte zurück, verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf und hielt dann die Nase in die kühle Abendluft. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und der Mond ging auf.

Auch Hermine schaute nach oben. Außer dem Wind in ein paar hohen Tannen und einer einzelnen Eule am Himmel war alles still.

„Wollen wir einen kleinen Ausflug machen?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile und sah Mine an.

„Wie?", fragte sie überrascht.

Draco deutete mit dem Kopf auf seinen Besen, der an die Wand der Tribüne gelehnt neben ihm stand. Hermines Augen wurden groß und sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Nein!", sagte sie bestimmt. „Oh, nein, ganz sicher nicht."

Draco grinste. „Ach, komm schon, dir kann nichts passieren, ich fliege doch."

Mine war noch nie besonders gern geflogen, erstrecht nicht im Dunkeln.

„Nein, niemals bekommst du mich auf das Ding, vergiss es.", wehrte sie sich weiter.

„Na das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen.", murmelte Draco, stand auf und schnappte sich seinen Besen. „Hoch.", sagte er beiläufig, sodass er neben ihm in der Luft schwebte, packte dann die zappelnde Hermine, die erst viel zu spät gemerkt hatte wie ihr geschah, unter den Armen und setzte sie auf den Besen. Draco stieg leichtfüßig, vor ihr auf und wandte sich um.

„Halt dich fest oder flieg freihändig.", er grinste und flog im selben Moment los, sodass Mine nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihre Arme fest um Dracos Bauch zu schlingen und sich in seinen Seiten festzukrallen.

Nun durchbrach die nächtliche Stille noch etwas anderes als der Wind: Dracos Lachen und Hermines kreischende Stimme. „Draco Malfoy! Ich werde dir wehtun. Aber _so was_ von!"


End file.
